


snap

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with extremely minimal plot, d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream is far too arrogant sometimes.George finally snaps.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 625
Collections: anonymous





	snap

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not that good at smut but this idea was burning in the back of my mind so here you go  
> please don't share this with dream, george, or anyone connected to them.

They’ve just wrapped up a stream, the first stream they’ve ever done sitting in the same room. Dream has already gotten up from his desk and is sitting on the edge of George’s bed, watching George while he finishes up some last-minute edits.

George hates when he stares at him like this. It makes him impossible for him to focus on the task at hand, especially when it needs to be finished as quickly as possible. He keeps whipping around to make sure Dream isn’t trying to catch him off guard, but he stays in the same position for several minutes, watching George with a lazy grin on his face. When he turns around for the fourth time and sees that Dream hasn’t moved again, he groans.

“What’re you doing?” he says. His voice is frosty, but Dream doesn’t seem fazed.

“Am I not allowed to look at my boyfriend?” he replies. 

George rolls his eyes and turns back to his computer. He’s not sure what Dream’s plan is, and he doesn’t have the time to try and figure it out. 

“What’s the matter?” he teases. “Are you upset because I beat you again today?”

George stays quiet. They’d had a PvP tournament, and Dream had won, because of course he had. He doesn’t care much about the fact that he lost, but the way Dream gloated afterwards had made hot frustration bubble up in George’s chest. He’s starting to understand what Dream might be up to.

“Oh, of course you are,” Dream says. He stands up and leans on the top of George’s chair. George makes a point of ignoring him. “Maybe if you didn’t wanna get beaten, you should’ve tried harder.”

George’s hand clenches around his mouse so hard that his knuckles turn white.

“Not gonna reply, huh? Not even gonna try and defend yourself?” Dream continues. George can only imagine the smug, shit-eating grin that must be on his face right now. “Of course not. First you get beat in game, and now you’re getting -”

George slams his hands down and stands up, still facing away from Dream. The noise reverberates around the room, drowning out the last of Dream’s taunt.

“Now what?” Dream says. His voice hasn’t faltered at all. “What’re you gonna do?”

“Dream.”

“Yes?” 

George picks his head up and takes a deep breath. 

“Shut the fuck up.”

George whips around and grabs Dream’s t-shirt, pulling him down so that the two of them are eye-to-eye. Dream is still smirking. 

“Aw, that’s cute,” he whispers. “You’re mad at me. Has poor little Georgie finally snapped?”

“What the fuck did I just say?” George says. His voice is almost terrifyingly even. “Shut. The fuck. Up.”

“Make me.”

Before Dream can react, George takes him by the shoulders and shoves him back onto the bed as hard as he can. Dream doesn’t even get the chance to process what just happened before George is sitting on his torso, giving him no chance to get away. Instead of smirking or throwing out some snarky comeback, he actually looks stunned.

George isn’t sure what to do now. He’s never done this before, and he’s certainly never been this impulsive. For a second, he considers just letting Dream take over like he always does, but he dismisses the thought almost as soon as it comes. He’s come this far. He can’t stop now.

“George,” Dream says softly.

“What did I say?” George says. He’s got an idea now. He grabs Dream’s wrists with one hand and pins them above his head. He knows that Dream could throw him off with ease, but with the way Dream is looking up at him with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth, he doesn’t think he’ll try.

“Sh- shut up.”

“Exactly.” 

George grinds down experimentally, biting his lip when Dream shifts underneath him. He does it again, not letting go of Dream’s wrists and letting his free hand disappear up his shirt. He drags his nails down Dream’s chest and grins when he winces.

“I think it’s about time you learned some fucking manners, don’t you?” George says. He’s not sure exactly where he wants to go with this. He’s trying to follow the lead Dream has set for him before, and judging by the way Dream is jerking his hips up with each of George’s motions, it looks like it’s working. 

Dream nods frantically.

“Good.” George lets his free hand drift lower and toys with the button of Dream’s jeans. “So how about this. If you behave -” he says softly, gently tugging Dream’s zipper down. “- Then I’ll reward you. And if you don’t…”

He tightens his grip around Dream’s wrists and digs his nails into the soft skin. 

“Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Dream whispers. All signs of the overconfident, cocky man that appears before the camera have disappeared. He’s gone completely limp under George’s touch. It’s almost incredibly how quickly he’s changed.

“Good.”

George’s hand dips into Dream’s underwear. He grins when he takes Dream’s cock in his hand and realizes that his boyfriend is already half hard. 

“Wow. You’re actually enjoying this,” he says. He pumps Dream’s cock slowly as he speaks. “It was that easy to bring you down, huh? All you needed was someone to tell you to be quiet for once. I bet you’ve been waiting for this for ages.”

Dream actually  _ whines _ .

He arches his back as George quickens his pace, his t-shirt riding up his chest and exposing the scratch marks George left behind. The way he’s breathing unevenly sends sparks of arousal up George’s spines. He can’t quite believe how easy it was to take control, and he also can’t believe just how much both of them are enjoying it. They have a safeword, but Dream obviously hasn’t used it, so George has no reason to stop.

He doesn’t slow down. He waits until Dream has his head thrown back, moans slipping from his lips with each movement of George’s hand, his stomach muscles tightening from his impending release. Just when he’s sure Dream’s about to tip over the edge, he lets go of his dick. Dream’s eyes widen.

“Wh- What?” he squeaks. “Don’t stop!”

George laughs. “You thought it was gonna be that easy?” he says. He lets go of Dream’s hands. “You have to earn it.”

He slides off of Dream’s torso and sits up on the bed, his head and shoulders resting against the headboard. Dream immediately takes the hint. He settles between George’s legs and rests one hand on his thigh.

“Go on, sweetheart,” George says. He runs his fingers through Dream’s blond hair and pushes him down gently. “You know what to do.”

Dream fumbles with George’s zipper for a second. His hands are shaking, but George makes no move to help him. The way Dream is trying so desperately to do exactly what George wants has filled him with an almost electrifying excitement. For once, he’s the one in charge.

After Dream gets George’s pants down, he freezes for a second. George is about to drop everything and make sure he’s okay, but just as he has the thought, Dream looks up at him with hooded eyes.

“Can I?” he whispers. 

“ _ Fuck.  _ Of course, Jesus Christ,” George mumbles.

Dream leans down and takes the tip of George’s cock in his mouth. As he bobs up and down, sinking lower each time, George has to force himself to suppress a moan. Normally, he lets himself be as loud as he wants, but if he slips now he’s never going to forgive himself. Dream makes it damn hard to stay quiet, though. He’s fucking good at this. 

It takes all of George’s strength not to just thrust up into his mouth. He settles for tangling his fingers in Dream’s hair and pulling hard. Dream moans, and the vibrations around George’s cock send a wave of pleasure through his lower body.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” George groans. “Fuck, that’s so good.”

Dream responds by hollowing his cheeks, increasing the pressure around George’s dick. George can’t help but let out a shaky gasp. He tips his head back and bites his lip, desperately trying to not cry out as Dream speeds up. He’s pretty sure Dream can tell the façade is slipping, but he doesn’t seem to care. He’s just as far gone as George is. His eyes are closed, he’s whimpering with each of George’s movements, and he’s palming at his own cock. George doesn’t even have the presence of mind to tell him to stop.

“Dream -” George chokes out. “I’m gonna - I’m gonna -”

Dream only doubles down. He wraps his free hand around the base of George’s cock and pumps it in time with the motions of his head. When he swirls his tongue around the tip, George is gone. He yanks Dream’s hair as a warning before he comes, his entire body jerking forward with the force of his orgasm. Dream sucks him through it, only leaning back when George actively tries to pull him off.

Usually, when he makes George come, he has a cocky smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eye. This time, though, he looks utterly wrecked. His lips are swollen, his eyes a little red, and his hair is an absolute mess. George can’t help but think that it’s a good look on him. He’s tempted to pull Dream in for a kiss, but he resists.

“Good job, sweetheart,” he says. He zips up his jeans again and pats his lap. “Do you want your reward?”

Dream nods eagerly. He straddles George’s lap and immediately starts grinding against him, soft gasps slipping from his lips. George takes a few seconds just to watch Dream struggle and whine, but he gives in eventually and takes Dream’s cock in one hand.

His pace is almost maddeningly slow. Dream rocks up into George’s hand out of frustration but he doesn’t give in.

“Ah - oh God, oh God, George!” he cries. 

George shakes his head. “What did I say about manners?” he says.

“Oh - George,  _ please _ .”

George smirks. “That’s better.”

He barely has to speed up at all before Dream is moaning again, already chasing his release. He buries his face in George’s shoulder to try and stifle his groans, but it’s too late. He comes apart a few seconds later, whimpering in George’s ear as his entire body shakes. George only lets go when Dream collapses against him.

They don’t speak for a few minutes. The only sound in the room is that of Dream’s labored breathing, punctuated by the occasional soft sigh. George automatically starts rubbing his back the way Dream always does for him when he’s coming down.

“Wow,” Dream eventually mumbles.

“Wow,” George agrees. He plants a kiss on the top of Dream’s head. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, definitely.”

“Good, because you’re  _ never  _ going to hear the end of this.”

Dream rolls his eyes. “Whatever. I’ll think about that later. My brain feels like mush.”

“Excuses, excuses.”


End file.
